Many vehicular headlamp assemblies today use replaceable bulbs. In the replaceable bulb-type headlamp assembly, there is a reflector housing in which the bulb, via a bulb holder, is mounted. In order to prevent glare, certain portions of the bulb are shielded to prevent illumination from the bulb extending to certain areas of the headlamp assembly. Typically, most bulb shields are mounted to a retainer which mounts the bulb holder such as shown and described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/174,538 to Wisler et al, commonly assigned. In an alternative to the above-described headlamp assemblies, the bulb shield is connected to the reflector housing by some type of fastener.